nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Monarchs of Neo-Macedonia
=Monarchs of Neo-Macedonia= The First Ruler Prince Alexander Augustus was the younger brother of Julius Augustus of NeoRome. He was given the title of Prince by his brother when NeoRome setup Neo-Macedonia is South Africa. Prince Alexander was a kind ruler who believed in his people and brought to many of the African tribes a new way of life. Not only did he help build the nation from the ground up but he also fought to protect it in the Neo-Macedonian/South African war. He also helped the rightful government of Very Pithy Stanistan (now Mwanza Jamhuri) regain their nation. Prince Alexander also built up the Neo-Macedonian military as well as embraced the Catholic faith through the help of his future with Chloe Agnew. They were married and crowned King and Queen of Neo-Macedonia by Pope Cristiano VII. Sadly however, now King, Alexander died having lived only a short life and producing no heirs. This, sadly would drive the Empire into a bloody civil war. * Later, after the civil war, Pope ....would make Alexander a Saint. Sacred Queen Chloe (Mother of Neo-Macedonia) First Sacred Queen Birth Name Chloe Agnew/Augustus Status Deceased Predecessor King Alexander Successor Sacred Queen Claire Adopted Noble Children N/A Sacred Queen Chloe, once simply known as Queen Chloe is the second ruler of Neo-Macedonia and its first Sacred Queen. After her husband died in the still of the night, Queen Chloe tried to find it from the public. She feared that because he had no heirs the public may turn on her and fight over the Kingdom. Much to her sorrow this happened when General Marcus Hadrianus found out about the King's death and about how afterwards the Queen impersonated the King. He used this to his advantage and blackmailed the Queen. Fearing the worse, she allowed him to blackmail her and the General quickly gained power. However, knowing she could not allow the General to rule the Kingdom forever, Queen Chloe escaped and made her way to Catholic Europe where Pope John XXV instructed her to return home and reclaim her Kingdom. Finding strength in the Holy Father's orders, Queen Chloe returned to Africa, and using the help of Syawla, New Medea and South Africa she fought the civil war and won. As ordered by the Pope, Chloe never married and began to model her life after the blessed virgin Mary. It was after the fall of Catholic Europe, that Queen Chloe traveled to the new Catholic Capital of Rome where she was re crowned Sacred Queen Chloe by Pope John XXV as well as having her husband King Alexander made a saint. It was at this point Sacred Queen Chloe founded the sisterhood of Mary, a nunnery devoted to the lifestyle of the virgin Mary. It was from the Sisterhood that a new Sacred Queen would be crowned, having the simply white-Gold cross (the national symbol of the Sacred Queen's power) being handed down to them. Sacred Queen Chloe died in her bed with only her trusted friend Claire by her side. It was to claire, Chloe revealed the prophecies of Alexander before she died. Sacred Queen Claire Second Sacred Queen Birth Name Claire Ithica Status Deceased Predecessor Sacred Queen Chloe Successor Sacred Queen Sarah Adopted Noble Children Princess Juliana Mastroianni and Prince Prince Herbert Kaczorowski II Sacred Queen Claire was the second Sacred Queen, and the third ruler of Neo-Macedonia. Chosen by Sacred Queen Chloe to rule, Claire's rule was a relatively peaceful one. After Chloe's death, Claire was left the with prophecies of Alexander which she kept and protected. She also continued to help build up the school system and the church's influence throughout the Kingdom. She also successfully annexed much of the none recognized regions to the North of Neo-Macedonia, bring in an influx of new people to spread the Catholic word to. She is seen in the Neo-Macedonian public eye as the quiet Queen whom few really knew yet everyone seemed to love. She died while traveling home on the Sacred Queen's private plane. Sacred Queen Sarah (The Blood Queen) Third Sacred Queen Birth Name Sarah Conrad Status Deceased Predecessor Sacred Queen Claire Successor Sacred Queen Katherine Adopted Noble Children N/A Sacred Queen Sarah is the third Sacred Queen and fourth ruler of Neo-Macedonia. Though the beginning years of her rule over the Kingdom were for the most part silent, they did not remain so. Under Sarah's rule the Neo-Macedonian army was no only involved in the Romanian War of Succession, but also invaded and annexed the island of St. Helena and Ascension island. As a person, Sacred Queen Sarah was a devoted Genesian Catholic and used some of the most brutal tactics to convert the unwilling to the faith. This can been seen in some of the manners used to convert those natives of St. Helena and Ascension islands. These tactics won the Queen the nickname "Blood Queen," a title which would effectively define her throughout her reign. Sacred Queen Sarah's reign continued through another trying time in the nation's history. It was a time when terrorist overthrew the long time friend of Neo-Macedonia, South Africa. Fearing that the terrorists would spread their propaganda throughout the nation, the Sacred Queen had the nation locked down and through it into isolation and it remained so for many years. It was during this time that Sacred Queen Sarah solidified her title as Blood Queen by using any means necessary to interrogate anyone suspected of working for or with the terrorists. Several hundred people lost their lives to the Sacred Queen as she continued on a Quest the purify her people. Though only documented in the most secure and secretive files, it has been suggested in some small circles that many of those who died were innocent of their crimes. Eventually her reign ended when the Sacred Queen mysteriously died in her sleep. The official report said she died of heart attack cause by the great amount of stress put on her during the isolation. However again some secret circles tend to believe the Queen was actually murdered. By whom has never been suggested however most feel the cause (if it actually happened) was evidence which proved that the terrorists were no longer a threat to the nation and that the isolationist period could end. No matter how she died, Sacred Queen Sarah will always be remember as the Queen that brought both new islands and fresh blood to the thrown of Neo-Macedonia. Sacred Queen Katherine (The healing Queen) Fourth Sacred Queen/First Reverend Mother Birth Name Katherine Aragon Status Current Ruler Predecessor Sacred Queen Sarah Successor NA Sacred Queen Katherine rose to power shortly after the mysterious death of Sacred Queen Sarah. Left to her by her predecessor was the task of rebuilding and restabilizing the Kingdom which she did in with style, grace, and wisdom. Often referred to as "The Healing Queen" Katherine employed a deep compassion to everything she set out to do when it came to matter of state. She was also present at the marriage of Juliana and Romulus Dos Santo of whom became the Kingdom's first Archduke and Archdutchess. However, as Genesis City fell into civil war the couple would never become the royal family of Neo-Macedonia they were intended to be. Instead, guided by wisdom for which she believed was given to her by god through the virgin Mary, Katherine brought Neo-Macedonia out of communion with the Holy Genesian Catholic Church which was in ruins and established instead the Church of Mary (or The Holy Marinite Church). She positioned herself as head of the church, taking the title Holy Reverend Mother and began to model the country into a Catholic Commonwealth for which it would forever referred to itself as. This event by far leaves a lasting impression about Katherine on the minds of all the people of the Commonwealth. However, When the neighboring country of South Africa which was once a thriving Genesian Empire but became a heretical Colognian Catholic Country soon fell into anarchy, a campaign was launched so that the Commonwealth could absorb South Africa. This campaign was a success however, upon arrival in the capital of former South Africa, Katherine was assassinated. Soon after he heir was also assassinated and a civil war irrupted over who would lead the country. Baron Derek Von Euker-Hogan soon convinced other noble families to recognize him as King. However, he was quickly defeated by a force lead in secret by Earl Herbert Kaczorowski and the thought to be dead Prince Andrew dos Santos Aveiro-Medici. They defeat King Derek and his forces and lead the way for sweeping reforms that would soon lead the Commonwealth into the new age of the Hegemony. Sacred Queen Katherine would be the last woman to hold the title of Sacred Queen twenty years until finally the Hegemony decided to reinstate the title and revive a pivotal part of the country's history. Category: Holy Catholic Hegemony